gtafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Street Names
In the 3D Universe, Streets were rarely assigned a name. In the HD Universe, due to the increased level of detail, almost every street has a name, which is useful for establishing locations. Liberty City (3D Universe) *East Monroe Avenue, Staunton Island *Jefferson Street, Torrington, Staunton Island Location of the Jefferson Street Credit Union Building. *Fairbanks Avenue, Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale *Portland Boulevard, Portland *Main Drag, Portland During The Getaway mission, the street is referred as the "main drag": *West Front Street, Portland *Allen Street, Portland Vice City (3D Universe) *Bayshore Avenue Location of the 101 Bayshore Avenue. *Hoarmont Avenue Name taken from the V-Rock Recording Studio sign. *Ocean Drive *Washington Street Location of the 1102 Washington Street. *Vice Avenue Name visible in a generic door texture. State of San Andreas (3D Universe) Los Santos (3D Universe) *6th Street, Los Santos Location of the 6th Street Plaza *Broadway, Los Santos Name visible on numerous texture files e.g. On Guadalajara Jewelry Plaza here. *Dix Road, Los Santos Name taken from the BF Motors advertisement. *Fifth Avenue, Los Santos Location of the Fifth Ave Antiques. *Grove Street, Los Santos *Interstate 45, Los Santos *Market Boulevard, Los Santos *Market Street, El Corona, Los Santos Texture on Video Preview & News store *Mulholland Drive, Los Santos *Saints Boulevard, Los Santos *Santa Maria Drive, Los Santos *San Peeso Street, Los Santos Pik N' Go Market texture file address. *Seville Boulevard, Los Santos Seville Boulevard Families territory. *Sunset Street, Los Santos Interior texture visible inside every Burger Shot *Temple Drive, Los Santos Temple Drive Families territory. *Via Rodeo, Los Santos *Vinewood Boulevard, Los Santos Flint County *San Fierro Scenic Route, Flint County San Fierro (3D Universe) *Auto Circle, San Fierro Name taken from the BF Motors advertisement. *Hasselhoff Street, San Fierro Name taken from the Big Pointy Building sign. *Bay View West, San Fierro Name taken from the Manhunt 2 manual. *Windy Windy Windy Windy Street, San Fierro Bone County *Main Street, Fort Carson Las Venturas (3D Universe) *Harry Gold Parkway, Las Venturas *Julius Thruway, Las Venturas *Las Venturas Boulevard (The Strip), Las Venturas *Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas *San Peeso Street (San Pedro St on Xbox version), Las Venturas *Vanderblit Road, Las Venturas *Verbatim Road, Las Venturas Name taken from the BF Motors advertisement. Liberty City (HD Universe) Various street names within Liberty City follow certain themes: *All horizontal streets within Algonquin are named after minerals. They are also ordered in alphabetical order from south to north. *All avenues within Algonquin are named after current or former capitals of states in the United States. They are also ordered in alphabetical order from east to west. *All avenues in Bohan are named after prisons of the United States. *Several streets in Broker are named after members of the British rock band, The Beatles: **Ringo Street and Starr Street referencing Ringo Starr. **Harrison Street referencing George Harrison. San Andreas (HD Universe) See Also *Highways *Maps Gallery Liberty_City_Road_Map_12.jpg|Liberty City and Alderney Road Map (GTA IV). StreetsMap-GTACW.jpg|Liberty City in GTA Chinatown Wars. SouthernSanAndreas_RoadMap_GTAV.png|Los Santos and Blaine County Road Map (GTA V). en:List of Street Names hu:Utcák listája pl:Lista ulic ru:Дороги и улицы References Navigation }} Category:Lists * Category:Transport in GTA IV Category:Streets in GTA IV Category:Streets in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Streets in GTA IV in Broker Category:Streets in Alderney Category:Streets in GTA IV in Bohan Category:Streets in GTA IV in Dukes Category:Streets in GTA V Category:Maps Category:HD Universe Category:3D Universe Category:Streets in Sandy Shores Category:Streets in San Fierro Category:Streets in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Streets in Blaine County Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars